


Just a Little Bit of Love

by theawkwardonetwothree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Regression, Alternate Universe - Human, CG/L, Caregiver/little, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel is gay, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mary winchester is alive, Romance, Teenagers, cgl, cute as heck, daddy - Freeform, dean is gay, maybe drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardonetwothree/pseuds/theawkwardonetwothree
Summary: Castiel is a teenage boy who lives with his abusive mother and his siblings. Dean Winchester is a teenage boy who lives with his loving mother and younger brother. The boys' home lives could not be more different, yet nobody is able to understand one another like they do. Both searching for unconditional love, they find it in the most unlikely of people.





	

**Chapter 1**

 

Castiel Novak adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and sighed as he continued his walk home from school. His legs were sore, his throat was dry, and sweat was dripping down his temple, tickling at his cheek. This was nothing he wasn't used to, as he walked home from school three days a week. His brother Gabriel picked him up the other two days when he didn't have to work. Castiel didn't mind the walk when it was cooler outside as it gave him quiet time to himself before he arrived home. 

Today, however, hadn't been the best day. He'd slept through his alarm and woke up 10 minutes after school had started. He'd gotten dressed, brushed his teeth quickly, and then made himself two pieces of toast for his walk to school because his mother had refused to drive him because he was tardy. And then to top it off, the kids in his gym class had thrown his socks into a puddle of shower water on the locker room floor. So he had a choice of either walking home in wet socks, or wearing no socks at all. So when the bell had rung, he gave an angry sigh and slid his shoes on, throwing the socks into the trash can.

So Castiel gave a sigh of relief when he turned onto his street and his house came into view. He walked quickly up to the front porch and opened the door, surprised when he realized his house was quiet. 'Mom must be asleep,' he thought. He walked through the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge on his way to his bedroom. Dropping his backpack onto his bed, he flopped down beside it and wrestled his shoes off, not bothering to untie them. He winced at he looked at his ankle, seeing the small blister that had formed from the sneaker rubbing against his skin on the walk home. 

Castiel tugged off his sweaty t-shirt and slid off his jeans, changing into an old, soft cotton shirt and a pair of Spongebob patterned lounge pants he'd had since middle school. 'Much better.' He grabbed his laptop and his drink and laid down on his bed. Once he'd opened his laptop, Castiel checked his email and Tumblr before logging into a chat room he frequented when he was bored after school. He typed in his username, "JustALittle," and logged in.

The chat room was usually just a source of entertainment, where he could watch people say stupid stuff and get into arguments. He got messages, but would rarely reply to them. Occasionally he would, and he would talk to someone for a little while but that was it. He never stayed in touch with them.

It was seeming like today might be more of the same. He was getting a little annoyed by the people who were chatting, frustrated by their immaturity. He signed and went to log out, but stopped when his computer beeped with a new message from somebody. 

He opened it. It was from someone with the username "Zeppelin." Castiel read over the message quickly: Hi, I'm Dean. How are you?

He knew he shouldn't reply as this conversation would probably n no different than the others. But it was either this or laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

So he hesitated for a moment before typing a reply: "I'm doing well thanks. How are you?" He pressed send and then added a moment later: "I'm Castiel by the way."

He waited patiently for a reply. He spun his chair around and around until he was dizzy. Two minutes later he heard his computer beep again. 

Zeppelin:  **I'm good thanks. What are you up to?**

JustALittle: Sitting at my computer. I just got home from school. How about you?

Zeppelin: **Me too actually. I just got home like 20 minutes ago**

Zeppelin:  **How was your day at school?**

JustALittle: It was good. Nothing too exciting happened. How about you?

He knew it was a lie. He'd had a shitty day, but he was making polite conversation.

Zeppelin:  **Yeah haha me too. That's pretty much every day though.**

JustALittle: Yeah that's true

Zeppelin: **Yeah lol. So do you have any hobbies or anything?**

JustALittle: Um not many to be honest. Mostly boring stuff. Reading, watching movies, drawing.

Zeppelin: **That's cool =) I like to read and watch movies too. I suck at drawing though haha**

Castiel smiled. 

JustALittle: Haha I'm sure you don't. I'm sure your stick figures are beautiful

Zeppelin: **Haha thanks.**

Zeppelin: **I like being creative but I prefer music over drawing.**

JustALittle: Oh that's cool. Do you play an instrument?

Zeppelin: **Yep I play the guitar and sing a little too sometimes.**

JustALittle: That's awesome!

Zeppelin: **Haha thanks =) what kind of music do you like?**

Castiel thought for a moment. His mom usually tried to filter what he listened to, only letting him listen to her Christian music. That's why he had an mp3 player hidden inside his mattress that he would take to school each day. He didn't dare take it out at home unless he was certain everybody else was asleep.

JustALittle: I like all kinds of music I guess. Though I'm not a big fan or rap or hip hop or anything like that. 

JustALittle: How about you?

Zeppelin: **Yeah me neither. I love rock music, classic rock mostly.**

JustALittle: Makes sense. I'm guessing that's what your username is from?

Zeppelin: **Haha yep. Led Zeppelin. One of the greates bands ever**

JustALittle: To be completely honest, I only know a few songs by them 

Zeppelin: **They're so good!**

JustALittle: Yeah I like what I've heard from them.

Zeppelin: **You should totally give them a listen!**

Castiel started to type, "Yeah I will," when another message popped up.

Zeppelin: **Hey. So I have to go help my mom with dinner. Will you be on here later? Or do you have another way we could keep in touch?**

Castiel frowned. He was enjoying their conversation, which was uncommon.

Zeppelin: **If you don't wanna give it out that's okay. You just seemed really cool so I thought I'd ask.**

Castiel considered his response.

JustALittle: Can I ask a question first?

Zeppelin: **Yeah of course**

JustALittle: How old are you? No offense. You don't seem like an old pervert, but I'd like to make sure haha.

Zeppelin: **Haha no I'm 18. Sorry I should've said that earlier.**

Castiel smiled.

JustALittle: No that's okay. I'm 17 just so you know. 

JustALittle: And yes I'd love to keep in touch

Zeppelin: **Awesome!**

Castiel gave him his username for his messaging app.

Zeppelin: **Sweet =) I'll message you later if that's okay?**

JustALittle: Yeah of course

Zeppelin: **Okay cool. Talk later then**

_**Zeppelin is offline.** _

Castiel sat there for a moment and smiled to himself. Even if Dean didn't message him later, he had still enjoyed that conversation however short it may have been.

He closed out of the chat room and glanced at his backpack, wondering if he should start his homework. 

But instead, he turned back to his computer. He opened another tab and clicked the search bar. He hesitated for a second and then typed in 'Led Zeppelin,' and pressed enter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written a story with this dynamic, though I'm not new to Cgl. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and please feel free to let me know what you think. :) I'll probably wait to see what feedback I get, and if even a couple people like it, I'll do my best to update as often as possible.
> 
> For anyone curious: No, Cgl is not the same thing as DDlg, though it can be considered similar. Cgl stands for Caregiver/little, and it is a dynamic in which two people engage in a relationship and one takes on a protective and caring role and takes care of the other, while the other sometimes regresses to the mindset of a child and enjoys being taken care of, commonly due to trauma they experienced as a child. Though it is also normal for some people to identify as a switch, which means they enjoy being both a caregiver and a little. The relationship does not always have to include a dominant/submissive dynamic, though it is not rare. This mindset is most often referred to as little space, and can be sexual, nonsexual, or both, separately. It is very common for the caregiver to be referred to as Daddy or Mommy, or other "big names," just as the little is often called by "little" pet names such as prince/princess, baby girl/boy, little one, etc. Feel free to comment with any questions regarding the dynamic or community and I'd be happy to answer. :)


End file.
